


Go On, Lose the Gamble

by fightlikeagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his arresting officer have a discussion over coffee. It doesn't go quite like he's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On, Lose the Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr who requested cop!Lucifer/Sam

"I think we're connected," Lucifer says, leaning back casually in his chair and sipping his coffee. Sam watches him, follows the curve of his back with his eyes. There's a casual grace in the way he sits. He makes every chair he's in a throne, somehow.

"We're not connected," he replies, though something in his gut had tugged sharply at Lucifer's words.

"Oh, I don't know," Lucifer says, looking thoughtful. "We just keep seeming to cross paths, don't we, Sam? Almost like there was someone up there, pulling us together. Like magnets."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," he says, feeling the need to point this out, and Lucifer looks amused.

"Only adds to my theory, Sammy," he says. "Some cops, they've got a nose for trouble, manage to turn up whenever there's misdemeanors going down. Me, I just seem to turn up wherever you are, misdemeanors or no. Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe you're stalking me," Sam says, feeling belligerent. "Maybe I should file a restraining order."

"Good luck with that," Lucifer says. "I'm sure your new arresting officers will be just as gentle as I am with you. Because you'll keep getting into trouble. Kid like you, you're born to it. You've got a taste for danger, haven't you? That's not something you can just shake off. And besides," he adds, "you'd miss me too much."

"You're the one who's obsessed with me," Sam says, "not the other way around."

"Keep telling yourself that, Sammy."

He hates the way the nickname sounds, rolling off this cop's tongue. It sounds mocking, demeaning, but affectionate, somehow. "I don't need you to take care of me," he snaps. "I can do that fine for myself. I don't need a cop looking out for me."

The expression on Lucifer's face flickers, looking almost concerned. "You're going to get yourself into real trouble one day," he says. "I don't want it to happen when I'm not there to take care of it for you."

"Are you even listening to me? I don't need you to! I'm an adult, I can take care of myself!"

"You're barely an adult," Lucifer says softly.

"I'm nineteen," Sam replies, "I'm plenty old enough."

Lucifer sighs. "You're still so young."

"Thanks, _Grandpa_ ," Sam sneers.

Lucifer frowns at him. "I'm not that old."

And that makes Sam pause, because he'd never really thought about how old Lucifer was. He had the sort of face that was hard to tell with. "How old are you, then?"

"I'm thirty-four," he says. "I'm nearly twice your age."

Sam stops and looks at him, putting down his coffee, because something about the way he said it makes something click. "You want to fuck me."

Lucifer gives him a look, curious and indulgent. "Where's this coming from?"

"You do," Sam says. "That's why you've been keeping an eye out for me. You're going about this completely the wrong way, you know. You keep letting me off easy--what you should be doing is letting me get arrested, let me rot in jail a couple days. I'm sure no one looks too closely at cops having their way with the prisoners, especially some deadbeat kid like me, and after a day in prison I'd probably be so desperate I'd be begging for it."

" _Sam_ ," Lucifer says, and his voice is so stern that it stops his train of thought altogether. "Is that what you think of me?"

"You're a cop," he says, shrugging. "What else am I supposed to think about you?"

Lucifer leans forward, and Sam closes his eyes, but all he does is push a bit of hair behind his ear. "That's not who I am," he says.

"So you're saying you don't want to fuck me?" Sam challenges, aware that he's basically baiting a cop right now.

There's a glint of amusement in Lucifer's eyes when he looks at Sam, and he shrinks back in his chair unconsciously. "I'm saying that's not how I'd do it. Prison cells are so uncomfortable, especially for your first time," he says, and Sam's face heats up.

"I'm not a virgin," he says quickly.

The look Lucifer gives him is mocking, and he feels himself shrinking in even further. "Of course you are. Don't lie to me, Sam. I've never lied to you, it's the least you can do." His eyes are dark, and Sam's starting to feel like maybe he's in over his head. "I'd be gentle, you know that. I'd take you home, lay you out on my bed, on your back, so I could see your face. I'd open you up slowly, carefully. I'm not sadistic, I wouldn't deliberately make it hurt. We'd start slow, just one finger, until you were begging me for more. I'd make you come from just my fingers in your ass," and Sam's bright red by now, feeling cornered and trapped. "And then, when you were good and ready, I'd fuck you. I'd be a gentleman about it, wear a condom. You wouldn't get that luxury in a prison cell. How does that sound, Sam? My cock in your ass, fucking you so hard you'd scream with it. Are you a screamer, Sammy? You would for me, I'm just that good."

"Stop it," Sam begs, in a small voice. The cafe's loud, and Lucifer's keeping his voice low, but the idea of someone overhearing this terrifies him.

Lucifer smirks. "What's the matter? I thought you were an adult. Thought that's how you wanted me to treat you."

Sam doesn't say anything.

Lucifer leans forward, intimately close, mouth against Sam's forehead. "But here's the important thing. I'd do all of that to you, all of that and more, if you let me. Only if you let me." He draws back, eyes searching Sam's. "Say yes, and that's what I'd do you."

His blood is pounding in his ears, and he can barely breathe. He's startled to find how much he--wants it. Hadn't known he wanted it until Lucifer had opened his mouth, started detailing everything he'd do to him, for him. There's something wrong with him, he thinks, that he's entertaining ideas of letting a cop fuck him. _Cops can't be trusted_ , isn't that what Dean had drilled into his head? Even when they act like they're on your side, they can't be trusted. They're on no one's side but their own.

But he's not exactly _trusting_ Lucifer, is he? He's just--he just wants. He wants so bad, because he's nineteen, he's never had sex, and the things Lucifer had said to him are ringing through his ears. Lucifer meets his eyes calmly, and he's shivering in spite of himself, in spite of the warmth of the cafe.

"Aren't you on duty?" he says, to cover his nervousness. "I mean--aren't you kind of not allowed to have sex with potential perps when you're on duty?"

Lucifer laughs. "I'm not on duty, Sam. Haven't been for this entire conversation."

"You're wearing your uniform," he points out.

His mouth twitches. "Because it gets you hot."

Sam's cheeks are burning. "It does not."

"I've arrested you enough times to know that it does." He tilts his chin up, looking supremely confident. "Say yes."

He stares into his coffee, gone cold by now, not wanting to meet Lucifer's steady gaze. "Okay," he says, voice sounding young, even to him. "Yes."

There's triumph in Lucifer's lips when he leans the last few inches across the table to kiss Sam, tongue swiping across his lips. "Good boy."


End file.
